


Payet

by ScientificCorgi



Category: Football RPF, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Basically west ham win and ethan gets a boner, Cracky, M/M, Masturbation, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri Payet x Ethan Payne.<br/>Please don't take this seriously lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payet

They've done it.

West Ham have won against Manchester City.

And _Payet_ , of all people, had helped score the final goal in the 70th minute.

"Fuck yes, Payet, I love you!" Ethan screamed, leaping from his gaming chair and accidentally pushing it back a foot. "Ah, God, you make me so horny, Payet, take me. Fist me. Anything."

Ethan pulled out his iPhone and clicked on the Twitter app. He had been practically live-Tweeting the entire match, and this he had to Tweet: 'YES PAYET I LOVE YOU BABY'.

He hit the Tweet button and after a few minutes it had a couple of re-Tweets and a few hundred favourites.

Ethan was ecstatic; after all, his favourite player (who he had a slight crush on) had just scored the winning goal, or rather, helped. A large smile crossed Behz's face as he sunk down to his chair. The newest Dead By Daylight video which he was previously editing was still displayed on the monitors, and Ethan knew he had to finish it. That could wait though. Ethan's boner became evident in his joggers which he just had to deal with. He scooted the chair over to the monitors then minimized the editing program and opened Google. Into the search box, his fingers typed 'Payet' and his blue eyes came across the mildly attractive footballer.

Ethan hastily pulled down his joggers and boxers, revealing his 5 inch cock dripping with precum. Behz wrapped his hand around the base of his cock while the other scrolled down the page, his lustful eyes scanning the pictures of the man in his West Ham kit.

"Oh fuck," Ethan moaned, his hand stroking his below-average dick from base to crown. He pushed his joggers underneath his balls and he fondled them whilst looking at the black haired man. Ethan thought of Payet holding him in his arms, his long, slender fingers working his asshole open, his-

"Oh fuck!" He howled , dick twitching in his rock solid grip. "Oh, Payet, I love you so much, baby," Ethan half-whispered, the intense heat in his lower abdomen building up to a release that was aching to come.

With one involuntary thrust of his hips into his puffy hand and one final look at Dimitri Payet, Ethan came, lukewarm semen shooting from the slit of his white cock and landing around his computer screen, a droplet landing on an image of Payet..

"Oh, baby, lick it all up," Ethan moved his hand from his flaccid shaft then stepped out of his cum-stained trousers and proceeded towards the bathroom.


End file.
